


Where´s My Baby?

by nneazzz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Amsterdam, Bao - Freeform, Because there´s no way Even would say no to Isak, Boy Squad, Bruises, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Even singing, Hurt Isak Valtersen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Isak goes missing, Isak is drugged, Isak is raped, I´m sorry, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Searching for Isak, Texting, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, boy squad are the best friends ever, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: The whole boy squad is in Amsterdam, and Even is staying in the hotel while the boys went out to party.





	Where´s My Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know why I wrote this, but here it is anyway. It´s kinda shit bc I wrote this once, buy when I was copying it I accidentally deleted it all and had to write this all over again.
> 
>  
> 
> The song that is mentioned in this pic is Ed Sheeran´s "Hearts Don´t Break Around Here", and I suggest you listen to it when it is mentioned.
> 
>  
> 
> I would usually say enjoy, but I don´t think anyone can enjoy this. Sorry.

Even was sitting on his and Isak’s shared bed in their hotel room. He’d taken his brand new camera with him on the week-long trip, and he was beyond thrilled to finally see the ones he had taken that day.

 

  
He felt a bit bad for not going with the guys, especially when Isak had basically begged for him to come.

 

  
But it was fine. It was only their third day. They were all out last night together, and Even would join them again tomorrow if they weren’t completely hungover.

 

  
But today, he was sitting on the comfortable bed, all wrapped up in the soft, thick duvet and sipping water, opening his laptop.

 

 

He connected his camera to the computer, and pictures of the day flooded the screen. He was picking the best ones and photoshopping them.

 

  
Even added more colors, contrast and all those fancy things. He was working on a particularly great picture of Isak smiling as he walked down a small street, when a message popped up on his phone.

 

  
He was slightly annoyed someone had interrupted his flow, but when he saw it was from Jonas, he decided to see if it was important.

 

 

**Group chat: Amsterdam boyZZZ**

**Jonas:** Even, please don’t kill us

 

_Shit, this can´t be good._

 

**Even:** ???

 

**Magnus:** We kinda don’t know where Isak is

 

 

A small panic started to quickly gather up in Even’s stomach.

 

 

**Even:** What do you mean??

  
**Mahdi:** We mean he disappeared

 

 

_No. This was´t happening._

 

 

**Even:** Have you called him???

  
**Jonas:** He said he was going to the bathroom and when he was gone for like fifteen minutes we started to look around and he’s not here

  
**Magnus:** We called but his number can’t be reached

 

  
Even was already out of the bed and putting on his jacket and shoes.

 

  
**Mahdi:** We’re splitting up now

  
**Magnus:** Don’t worry Even we’ll find him

 

  
Even was in the hallway now, pressing the button for the elevator to come.

 

  
**Even:** Where are you guys? I’m on my way

  
**Jonas:** The same place we went to yesterday near out hotel

  
**Jonas:** But I think you should stay there Even, in case he comes there

 

  
Even was in the lobby now. He wanted to go outside and find his boyfriend, but Jonas did have a good point. He usually did.

 

  
**Even:** How drunk is he? Is he able to find the hotel?

  
**Mahdi:** He drank some beer, definitely a buzz going on, but not so much he’d pass out or anything

  
**Magnus:** Yeah, I mean he could be on his way there right now, maybe he just got lost

 

  
Even sat down on a couch in the lobby. It wasn’t comfortable by any means, but in that moment, Even did mot give a shit.

 

  
**Jonas:** Let’s update each other every few minutes in this group so everybody knows if something new comes up, okay?

  
**Magnus:** Yeah

  
**Mahdi:** Sure

 

  
And all there was left for Even was to wait.

 

  
.

 

  
Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. It was like time had stopped altogether. Every time Even looked at his watch the tome was exactly the same as it had been when he came there.

 

  
Every time one of the boys sent a text, a small flicker of hope bursted inside Even’s chest, but every time it said Isak hadn’t been found, his heart sank a little.

 

  
Even was constantly fighting the urge to go out and run around the city, but somehow he managed to stay still. He needed to be there for Isak if he came back on his own.

 

  
The worst possible scenarios possible went through his mind, every single one worse than the previous one.

 

  
For the first time in a really long time, Even was truly scared.

 

  
_Where is my baby boy?_

 

  
It was not that kind of fear you felt when you were on a plane and there was a small bump. It was worse.

 

  
Not that kind of fear you felt when you were walking to the bathroom at night when it’s all dark. No. It was so much worse.

 

  
The last time Even had been even nearly this scared was last tear, when he thought he had lost Isak. That he had scared him away. And this was even worse than that.

 

  
Even’s head was about to burst from the worry, and it physically hurt him not knowing where his dear boy was, not knowing if he was okay.

 

  
The clock was almost eleven when the boys had decided to come back to the hotel, get some food and then go searching again. None of them were going to sleep until Isak was found.

 

  
.

 

  
Even was just standing up from the couch to get something to drink, when he heard the door open behind him. And there he was. Isak.

 

  
Even froze into place, not able to move a single muscle in his body. Seeing Isak was such a relief he wanted to cry, but at the same time it felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed at his body.

 

  
Isak was standing there, his body trembling and he was clearly trying to catch his breath, leaning onto the door that was now closed behind him.

 

  
And he looked horrible.

 

  
Isak’s hair was all messed up, every curl slightly damp from sweat and pointing indifferent directions.

 

  
His right hand was clutching his jacket so tight his knuckles were white. The skin of his hands had turned red in the cold breeze of the night.

 

  
Isak’s belt had disappeared, Even was sure he had put it on when the boys had left. His T-shirt was crumbled and it had been ripped a bit in the middle of the hem of it.

 

  
His shoelaces weren’t tied, and he was missing a sock on one foot. But that wasn’t the worst part, no.

 

  
The worst part was Isak’s face.

 

  
He had a black eye, Even could already see it forming, and a big purple bruise on his left cheek. His brows were furrowed and his lips were swollen and bleeding a bit.

 

  
His green eyes were frantically looking around the room, and when they finally locked with Even’s blue ones, Even could swear a part of his soul was ripped off.

 

  
Even could see everything in those eyes. They were filled with fear, desperation and pain. They were puffy and red from crying.

 

  
A small cry escaped the small boy’s lips when he saw Even, and it pained him even more.

 

  
It took Isak two seconds to close the distance between them, sliding his small hands underneath Even’s jacket and gripping the fabric of his shirt.

 

  
Even immediately hugged him back, and kissed the smaller boys hair before pressing his cheek against it.

 

  
They stood there for a good five minutes before sitting down on the couch Even had sat on before.

 

  
Isak was curled into a tiny ball on Even’s lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Even didn’t know when he had started crying too, but there were tears rolling down his cheeks now, falling into his boyfriend’s hair.

 

  
“What happened, baby? What happened?” Even asked after a while.

 

  
Isak couldn’t get a word out of his mouth, and his crying only got louder.

 

  
“Oh, baby. Shhh, it’s going to be okay. I’m here. Just tell me what happened,” he said before cautiously adding: “Did someone hurt you, Isak?” His voice cracked a bit during the last sentence, but he ignored it.

 

  
Isak still wasn’t talking, but after a few seconds break, he quietly nodded his head against Even’s chest.

 

  
“I’m so sorry, baby boy. I’m so sorry,” Even said as he kissed Isak’s hair and ran his fingers across his back, soothing and relaxing the muscles there.

 

  
It wasn’t a big hotel, and there was no other customers to be seen, but the fact that anyone could come is from the door at any moment didn’t seem so nice.

 

  
”Is it okay if we go to our room so we can be alone?” Even soon   
asked.

 

  
Isak nodded again, and they stood up from the couch. Isak didn’t let go of Even’s shirt when they slowly walked to the lady behind the desk in front of the door, or when Even explained their situation a bit to her.

 

  
“Our friends are heading here, so could you please tell them to come to our room?” Even politely asked.

 

  
“Of course I can. Could you tell me their names and what they look like?”

 

  
“Three boys, about the same age as we are, and will probably speak Norwegian. Their names are Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas.”

 

  
The receptionist wrote everything down, and nodded at them, motioning towards the elevator.

 

  
“Thank you so much!” Even said to her when his back was already facing her, and they were making their way to the lifts.

 

  
They couldn’t move fast because of Isak hugging Even as tight as he possibly could, glued to his side and chest.

 

  
Once they were finally in the safety of their own room, Even immediately wrapped their duvet around Isak. He left to the bathroom, and soon came back holding a wet towel and a bucket.

 

  
“Is it okay if I clean up your face and hands a bit?” he asked his boyfriend.

 

  
“Yeah,” he whispered back.

 

  
Even put the bucket aside for a moment, and climbed up on the bed so he could reach Isak’s face. He started to slowly and gently run the small towel across his face.

Once he was done, he kissed the tip of Isak’s nose and carefully took out his hands. He took his time, making sure every finger was cleaned, and in the end, kissed each one on them as well.

 

  
Even then turned them around so that he was leaning against the wall and Isak’s back was pressed tightly against his front. He handed Isak the bucket in case he had to throw up or anything.

 

  
They sat there for what felt like forever, until Isak finally opened his mouth: ”I was so stupid, Even.”

 

  
It was a small whisper, so quiet and so fragile. Isak was clearly struggling with keeping his voice from breaking, and it was killing Even how much his boy was hurting.

 

  
“What happened, baby? What happened?” Even asked as he continued to smooth his fingers across Isak’s hands.

 

  
“I was drunk and I didn’t realize he was flirting with me,” Isak continued, and his voice sounded embarrassed.

 

  
“It’s okay, Isak. You can tell me anything. I’ll still love you, no matter what. I promise I’ll ty to make it better if I can,” he tried to reassure Isak, at the same trying to get him to tell Even what had happened.

 

  
There was another silence before Isak whispered: “I was so stupid, Even. He gave me a drink and I took it. I drank it all.”

 

  
“Did he do something bad to you, Isak? Did he hurt you?” Even seriously needed some answers right now. Even didn’t want to pressure Isak, but at the same time he had to know who he had to kill for hurting his sweet, beautiful Isak who only deserved to feel happiness and pleasure, love and joy.

 

  
Instead, he felt the muscles in Isak’s stomach tighten as he threw up into the bucket in front of him.

 

  
Even didn’t let go of him, but loosened his grip a bit to let Isak’s muscles move freely when his reflexes told them to.

 

  
When Isak was done, Even gave him some water and almost stood up to go clean the bucket when he happened to look inside it and see something blue.

 

  
“Did he fucking drug you?” Even asked, his voice deep and dark with anger towards that stranger.

 

  
Isak nodded at that, not able to look at Even in the eyes, focusing his attention to his own fingers laced with Even’s instead.

 

  
_How could someone do that?_

 

  
“Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

  
They were both crying again, not as intense as before, just small sobs every once in a while and tears quietly escaping their eyes.

 

  
“The next time I remember anything after that was in some crappy room-“ Isak trailed off, wincing at the memory, but Even comforted him enough to continue.

 

  
“He had tied my hand so I couldn’t move,” Isak stopped to lift up his hands, showing Even his wrists which clearly showed bright red bruises in the place they had been tied.

 

  
“I screamed for help, and nobody heard me. And he slapped or hit me every time I did that.”

 

  
Isak’s words were making Even instinctly tighten his hands around him, and making his blood boil at the same time. He could already guess what was coming, but tried to push the thoughts away.

 

  
_No. This wasn’t happening. Nobody hurts Isak. My Isak._

 

  
“That fucking asshole didn’t prep me, Even. It hurt so much,” he whispered.

 

 

“How did you get out?” Was all Even could say.

 

  
“When he was done he threw me out of the door into a small corner next to some dark street. I had to put my clothes on there, and I think he broke my phone for good even before that.” Isak explained.

 

  
“I’m going to kill that animal,” Even growled, and was about to continue when there was a knock on the door.

 

  
“Who’s there?” Even yelled.

 

  
”It’s us, the hotel lady told us to come here, so can we come in?” Jonas said through the door.

 

  
Even looked at Isak, raising his eyebrows to ask if he felt comfortable with the boys here, and when the smaller boy nodded, he told them to come inside.

 

  
Jonas was the first one to come in and go straight to Isak, wrapping him in a tight hug, soon followed by Magnus and Mahdi.

 

  
They sat there like that for some time, all squished on the bed, Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas repeating “I’m so sorry”, “We should have looked out for you better”, “I’m so glad you’re here”, all over again.

 

  
At some point, Isak started to wiggle out of their embraces, and the boys moved to sit on the other side of the bed.

 

  
“Do you mind telling us what happened, Isak? You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We’re all just worried,” Jonas said.

 

  
Isak hesitated, but eventually said: “Even, could you tell the guys? I don’t think I can.”

 

  
“Of course,” Even said, meeting Isak’s eyes to make sure it was okay, before turning to the guys.

 

  
“Okay, so, a guy at the bar drugged Isak, then took him away and raped him, and then threw him out on the street,” he said, all quickly in one long breath.

 

  
“Shit,” was all Jonas could say, and the other boys had lifted their hand to cover their mouths.

 

  
There was a silence, which Isak broke.

 

  
“I’m gonna go take a shower now,” he announced, already walking towards the bathroom.

 

  
“Should we get some food? I’m starving, and none of us have eaten in like forever,” Mahdi suggested.

 

  
Isak nodded as he disappeared into the shower, and Magnus left with Mahdi to go and find something for them to eat.

 

  
Even took his chance and changed into his pajamas, and they chatted with Jonas a bit.

 

  
“I’ve been a shitty friend tonight, haven’t I?” Jonas said, staring at a large painting hanging on one of the walls.

 

  
“It wasn’t your fault, Jonas. He was intending going to the bathroom, it’s okay to not follow people when they do that.”

 

  
“Yeah, I know. I just feel like I should have taken care of him. He’s like my best friend and I feel like I betrayed him.”

 

  
“Yeah, I feel that too. I keep thinking that if I had came with you all of this could have been avoided,” Even admitted.

 

  
.

 

 

The boys returned before Isak cane out of the shower, and they were already eating their pizzas when he walked out, only a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

  
Everyone turned to look at him, and they all gasped at the same time.

 

  
Isak’s whole body was covered in purple bruises and red, hand shaped marks. Even was the first one to react, as he stood up and trapped Isak in another hug.

 

  
“How do you think we should kill that damn guy?” Magnus said.

 

  
“I say rip his head off,” Mahdi suggested.

 

  
“No, I think we should cut his limbs off one by one,” Jonas disagreed.

 

  
Isak slowly walked to Even’s suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a pink hoodie. Everyone turned away, not looking when Isak dropped the towel and put on some clothes.

 

  
They all ate there, agreeing that they’d go to report this to the police as soon as Isak was ready for it, none of them felt like going outside tomorrow, so they decided to just stay in and watch a movie or something.

 

  
When they had all finished, the boys said good nights and left to their room to go to sleep.

 

  
Even turned off all the lights except for the smallest one next to the bed that created a soft glow inside the room.

 

  
He crawled into the bed and pulled Isak closer to him.

 

  
“I love you,” Isak said when their noses were brushing, their lips so close Even could almost feel them move.

 

  
“And I love you right back.”

 

  
Isak kissed Even for the first time since he came back to the hotel then, and it was everything.

 

  
It was slow, soft and full of love. It said ‘I trust you’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m so thankful you’re here’. They both melted then, and both if them felt something find it’s place inside them, the healing process starting.

 

  
Even was laying in the middle of the bed on his back now, and Isak was laying on top of his chest, still hugging him.

 

  
“I can’t sleep, Even, can you sing please?” Isak whispered into the darkness.

 

  
“Anything for my baby,” Even said as he ran his fingers through Isak’s hair.

 

  
He thought about it for a while, and when he had picked out a good one, started singing it, changing the lyrics a bit so that they would tell about a man instead of a woman.

  
_He is the sweetest thing that I know,_

  
_you should see the was he holds me when the lights go low,_

  
_shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time._

  
_Took my heart upon a one way trip,_

 

  
Isak’s eyes were already closed, and his breathing was slowing down a bit.

 

 

_Guess he went wandering off with it,_

  
_but unlike most men I know,_

  
_this one will bring it back whole._

  
_Daisies, daisies, perched upon your forehead,_

  
_oh my baby, lately I know,_

 

  
Even could tell Isak was slipping into unconsciousness, so he just kept singing in a slightly raspy voice, so quietly he was almost whispering.

 

  
_That every night, I’ll kiss you you’ll say in my ear,_

  
_oh we’re in love, aren’t we,_

  
_hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs, baby._

  
_I feel safe when you’re holding me near,_

  
_love the way that you conquer your fear,_

  
_you know hearts don’t break around here._

 

  
And just like that, Isak was peacefully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *runs*
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to say that I have done zero backup work and I know this probably isn´t accurate. I am very well aware of the shitness of this.
> 
>  
> 
> If you felt something, leave kudos or comment, it means the world:)


End file.
